Different people need different amounts of arch support in the footwear they wear. In addition, the wearer's need for arch support can vary and occasionally more arch support may be desirable. Heretofore if greater than normal arch support is required it is necessary to purchase footwear already having a larger arch or to install an orthotic insole. The former requires the seller of the footwear to carry an inventory of footwear having multiple size arches and the latter is expensive.